The Moment
by fearlessly
Summary: "Kurt, there is a moment..."


March 15, 2021

"Blaine…"

"Blaine?"

"Honey…"

"Blaine, I'm home…"

Kurt kicked off his boots, placed them neatly by the front door, hung up his jacket and wandered around the penthouse searching out his husband. "Blaine?" Kurt's voice trailed a little higher as subtle worry crept into his mind. Blaine had texted him that his meeting with the director of a new musical he was rehearsing for had ended early so he was already home – a rare treat. These days, when he was performing it was a miracle if his husband made it home before eleven at night. Working on Broadway was a dream come true for Blaine but completely exhausting and even-though he had been doing it for years, they still weren't (and never would be) used to compromising their time with each other.

"Blaine, honey…" Kurt climbed the short flight of stairs seeking Blaine out. He had moved some clients around and quickly cleared the rest of his schedule when he found out that Blaine was home early. Kurt thought maybe they could make dinner together and enjoy it in each other's company instead of Blaine having to warm up leftovers when he got home – and if Kurt played his cards right maybe a certain kind of dessert would be in the cards too, the kind that always left them breathless and glowing.

But now that his husband was seemingly nowhere to be found Kurt was beginning to worry that something had happened to him. "Blaine, where are you," Kurt whined. "You said you were…" the sentence was cut off when Kurt rounded the corner and turned into their bedroom. There was a trail of red rose petals leading from the entrance of the room to the entrance of their bathroom and beyond. Now that he wasn't calling out, he could hear soft humming and see dim flickering light coming from within. Kurt smiled softly to himself.

Of course.

He should have known that Blaine would take this rare opportunity to plan something romantic.

"Blaine?" he moved forward.

"In here, my love," Blaine called then continued his song. Kurt listened and knew immediately what it was. He hadn't heard that song in ages although it held a very special place in both their hearts. He sang along in his head while Blaine hummed: _…take these broken wings and learn to fly…_

As soon as Kurt reached the bathroom Blaine's hand shot out and grasped his husband by the hand and drew him into the room with a twirl. His arms enveloped him into a hug and along to the humming he began to sway them. Kurt immediately relaxed. He hadn't realized just how anxious he was when he hadn't been able to find his husband but now that Blaine's arms were wrapped around his torso and he could smell his almond shampoo as he nuzzled into his short curls, he was able to just let go. His hands rested softly against Blaine's sides, subtly caressing up and down as he just breathed him in. "You smell like mine," Kurt murmured.

A grin smeared Blaine's lips. "Always," he whispered. "Always yours. In every way." He let his lips press behind Kurt's ear to his sweet spot, not kissing … not yet, just touching, needing the warmth of his husband's skin against his own.

They stayed that way for a while as Blaine continued his humming. They more swayed than danced but it was enough for them. As they moved, Kurt noticed that candles had been placed strategically all through-out their large bathroom – on the counter top, along the sill, and on the floor surrounding their immense claw-foot tub, which was filled with steaming sudsy water. "What's all this," Kurt asked?

"Do I need a reason to woo my husband?"

"Absolutely not, but I know you Blaine Warbler. There is always something that sparks your creativity."

Blaine leaned back gently to look into the azure eyes he fell in love with ten years ago. "That something is you," he said simply. "You spark everything within me, love."

Kurt smiled down into him and gave in to the incredible tugging in his heart. Their lips met in a wondrous kiss, after all the years, sparks still flew and their hearts so easily became all a flutter.

Blaine broke the kiss first. He led his husband around as they danced. "But you're right," he added finally. "Today marks a special occasion."

Kurt immediately started to rack his brain. He had never forgotten a birthday or anniversary – it was just last month that they had celebrated their six year wedding anniversary shortly after Valentine's Day. It wasn't either of their birthdays either. Kurt looked into Blaine's amber eyes, searching for any clues as to what he had forgotten.

Blaine laughed gently as he could see the panic forming on his husband's face. "You are so adorable," he said while he leaned in for another kiss. When it broke, both of them were breathless. Blaine's fingers then delicately started to undo Kurt's ascot, placing it safely on the dry counter. His fingers moved along Kurt's exposed throat down to his vest, unbuttoning achingly slow as he gazed into his husband's eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what has prompted such a beautiful moment or am I going to have to guess," Kurt asked mirthfully.

Blaine remained silent as he worked his husband out of his very many layers. The vest, dress shirt, and undershirt came off revealing his always flawless and still very toned alabaster chest and abdomen. "Mmmrrrhhm," Blaine couldn't help but moan at the sight. "So very beautiful for me," he murmured as his fingers trailed up and down Kurt's arms gingerly. His mouth hovered along Kurt's clavicle placing breathy kisses along it as his fingers unbuttoned and unzipped the insanely tight jeans his husband was wearing.

Kurt's body was already aflame. Blaine always had the ability to set him on fire rather quickly. He definitely wasn't complaining. He loved the way Blaine undressed him – he didn't always take his time, sometimes it was a frenzied ripping of clothes but most times Blaine revelled in seducing him (like he needed to be seduced). He loved Blaine with all his heart and soul. He belonged to him in every way yet Blaine still looked at him and treated him like they were in an endless and very blissful courtship. He knew that he had Kurt's heart yet every single day of his life he tried to win it over and over again.

"I love you," Kurt said, his eyes watery in the dim light. "I … I just love you so much."

Blaine's hands stilled on Kurt's hips, his thumbs hooked into the waist of his jeans ready to push down. "I love you too, husband," Blaine whispered as he gazed at him. "And that is what this is all about - my love for you … or rather, my realizing that I was in love with you all along … all those years ago."

Kurt's gaze questioned him silently but Blaine didn't answer for a while. He used the next few minutes to finish undressing his husband, kneeling on the floor and coaxing him out of his socks, then lastly slipping his boxer briefs down his long legs and revealing his semi-hard (and very beautiful) cock. "Slip into the tub with me," Blaine whispered from his spot on the floor.

Kurt lifted Blaine upward by the hand and brought his palm to his lips for a tender kiss, letting his teeth scrape gently along the lifelines ingrained into his skin. He then proceeded to help him out of his own clothing … the bowtie first. Kurt loved that his husband sometimes still wore bow ties for no reason at all besides the fact he just liked them, and so did Kurt. His cherry red checkered shirt came off next, the buttons popping one by one as Kurt worked a little quicker than Blaine had. He just couldn't wait to see the olive skin of his very fit chest – years of working on Broadway had kept him fit but Blaine had also become a runner and had a boxing regimen that did absolute wonders for his body. Blaine himself pushed off his pants until he was as naked as his husband then led him further into the bathroom and to the tub. "Let me get in first," Blaine said. "I want to hold you against my chest."

Once they were situated in the tub with rose petals floating randomly among them, Blaine pressed back against it with his legs widened for Kurt to nuzzle between. As Kurt lay back against his chest, Blaine proceeded to caress his husband's abdomen, letting the hot water relax them both.

"This is nice," Kurt whispered as his eyes fluttered closed, "so nice. Why haven't we taken advantage of this huge tub? We spent enough money on it."

"I think maybe because we also bought a very comfortable king-sized bed," Blaine quipped.

"Yes," Kurt laughed. "That's probably why. God knows we have put that to good use." _And the quartz countertops and the varnished hardwood floors…_ Kurt thought to himself with a smirk.

"And we are still sleep deprived," Blaine laughed against the side of Kurt's neck. The laughter in his chest rumbling against Kurt's back as he kissed him. "I love you, Kurt".

Kurt noticed that Blaine's voice suddenly became a little softer … moister. He grasped the hand that was now circling his chest and squeezed. "I love you too," he said. "But are you alright?"

Blaine scooted his body down a little further so that he was almost fully submerged into the bath. With his husband's weight on his chest he closed his eyes and thanked his lucky stars as a flood of emotions welled up inside of him. He had meant for this afternoon to be romantic – he didn't want to ruin it by becoming sappy but he just couldn't help it. He tightened his hold around Kurt's torso and pressed his lips to the side of his neck. His toes played gently with Kurt's as he spoke.

"Ten years ago today I realized for the first time that I was in love with you."

Suddenly, Kurt knew exactly what today was. They hadn't _celebrated_ it ever but they were both very much aware of how special this day was to their history.

"You know I've always thought," Blaine continued, "that my soul was more advanced than my brain and so I think I have always been in love with you, Kurt – since the day I met you." He paused so that he could place a gentle kiss to his husband's jaw line before resuming. "Ten years, Kurt. Ten years of knowingly loving you … of being in love with you."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt said as he turned his head and shifted his body a little so that he could kiss his husband's lips. Blaine was trembling, despite the hot water of their bath and despite the ample body heat they were both radiating. "Why are you shivering, honey?"

"Because there were too many times that we came so close to losing each other for good and God, I can't imagine a life without you … I don't want to ever know what it's like to not love you … to not be in love with you, Kurt."

"Hey, you will never ever have to know that. You and I are forever. You know that don't you? You know I love you. I try to show you every day."

"And you do, Kurt. You really do. I just … " Blaine trailed off in pause so that he could settle his husband back down against his chest and wrap his arms around him again. "When I realized that this day was coming up and then thought back to how long ago it was I couldn't let it pass by without commemorating it. I remember it so vividly – how you were dressed, the heart-breaking look on your face as you shed tears for our dear Pavarotti. I remember the rich angelic tone in your voice that you still carry to this day and still makes my heart ache with pride and love for you. I remember that in an instant something clicked in my brain … I think my heart and soul finally barged through and shook my brain awake allowing me to realize … to see for the very first time how absolutely in love I was with you. You were the boy I had been looking for. And now you are the man that I simply could never be without."

Blaine's toes caressed gently up and down Kurt's calf as his hold became stronger around him, coveting him achingly close as he pressed his face to Kurt's cheek. "I am still so in love with you, my husband. I hope you know that. I hope you feel it. I know that we don't see each other as often as we want with our schedules but know that I am so in love with you every second of my life."

Kurt turned suddenly, breaking out of Blaine's embrace. He kneeled low between his legs as he pressed his forehead to Blaine's. His cheeks were wet with a trail of tears streaming down. "Don't you know that I love you just the same?"

"Of course," Blaine began…

"Don't you know that shortly after I sang Blackbird … when you kissed me for the very first time I knew in that moment that we would be together forever? We had our ups and downs for sure but my heart never stopped believing that we would end up together. And we have. And I am so grateful, Blaine - so grateful to have you and to belong to you."

Blaine leaned into Kurt's lips, kissing him passionately. Enough words had been spoken – they both knew what they meant to each other it was time to revel in the love they shared. Their bodies definitely knew what was coming. They were both hard and heated – the noises their working mouths emitted against each other were proof of that.

Kurt settled himself down onto Blaine's lap, straddling him. When their cocks touched Blaine thrust upward needing more contact … more friction. His hand came around to grip Kurt by the back of the neck as their kiss intensified. The passion grew, their movements became more urgent, and their hearts were nearing explosions.

They made love right there and then in the bathtub, not worrying about the water lapping overboard. It wasn't the most comfortable spot but neither one minded. What was important was that they were with each other – as in love (and maybe even _more_ in love) as they had been ten years ago on this very day.

A decade ago Blaine had realized that love – the love that Kurt had known for months already. And today he realized for the first time that said love was for eternity. His heart had always known it, his soul had always known it and today his brain knew it.

A little while later when they were both sated and clean, they lay snuggly beneath the lush duvet of their king-sized bed together – their limbs wrapping up in familiar warmth. Kurt slid his arms around his husband and pulled his little spoon closer to him, nuzzling his face to the back of Blaine's neck. There was nothing in the world that would have made Kurt move from that spot.

"Oh," Blaine mumbled half asleep, "I brought you home some cheesecake, love. It's in the fridge."

Kurt thought about it with a grin but quickly decided that the cheesecake could wait. He just snuggled closer into Blaine and drifted into blissful slumber.


End file.
